


Cat-block

by TooVirgin2BGay (Andchan)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andchan/pseuds/TooVirgin2BGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura just want some private time with Danny, but something (or someone, who knows? Mistery!) will try to get in the way. Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This amazing plot was built on the Carmilla Feels HQ chat, with the amazing AllOurAtoms and Kennywolf7, thank you, you precious people! Hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> Special thanks to AllOurAtoms for beta service!

     It was late night, Carmilla was probably at some party, so Danny felt safe enough to slam Laura's body on her dorm room door, while opening it. Laura had waited so long to have Danny like this, but her stupid roommate was always around, or showing up out of nowhere...

     "She's not here!" Danny smiled. Grabbed Laura by the butt and carried her inside, the tiny girl kissing her neck. She kicked the door close and proceeded to Laura's bed.

     Laura hit the mattress, pulling the taller girl by the collar of her shirt.

     "Prrrrr..."

     Both girls stopped, looking around for what made such strange noise. And then Laura noticed, curled up on her yellow pillow, a cat. With a pair of bat wings on it's back.

     "Prrrrr..." the cat stretched it's legs.

     "Oh my God he's so cute!" Laura picked it up and held the furry animal in the air. It looked very sleepy and uninterested, completely relaxed in her hands.

     "You have a cat? With wings?" Danny was bummed by the lack of attention Laura was giving her now.

     "Now I have." She laid the black cat on her lap and started to pet it. "You're so fluffy, Mr. Lasagna!" She said in a playful tone.

     "Ermm... Laura? Can we leave the cat be for a while...?

     "No... let's play with it just a little bit more!"

     Laura was so into it Danny felt like there was no option. So she sat beside the blond to pet the cat with her. As her hand was getting closer, the cat purred louder, angrily. Danny wasn't stupid, so she backed off.

     "I don't think it likes me very much..." she observed.

     "That's silly, this is the most cuddly cat ever..." She dig her finger into the slightly curly fur,and the cat rolled on her lap, purring and trying to get its head under her shirt.

     Danny crossed the arms over her chest and waited. Soon, Laura noticed that her guest wasn't happy with her distraction.

     "Okay, I'll put Mr. Lasagna aside." She removed the cat from her lap, which wasn't easy, since it's claws were stuck on her clothes. Danny happily assisted her. "Now where were we...?" Laura hopped on Danny's lap, kissing her.

     Danny rested against the wall, hugging the blond, slipping hands under her shirt. Laura's fast hands were undoing the buttons on Danny's plaid shirt, revealing her black tank top. The redhead began to lift the blond's top piece when she felt something heavy on her head.

     "What are you doing?" Danny broke the kiss, assuming it was Laura.

     "What?" Laura lean back a little and could barely hold her laugh.

     "What?" Danny asked. And a long black tail waved over her face. "Take. This cat. Away." She tried to sound angry.

     "But it's so cute!" Laura wasn't holding her laugh anymore. "All tangled on your hair..."

     "Take. It. Off." Danny asked again.

     "Okay..." Laura reached for the cat and it did not liked it. The animal shrieked and started to scratch Danny's face.

     "Leave it! Leave it!" Danny panicked.

     "Okay!" Laura backed off quickly. She could tell Danny was visibly upset with the current situation. "Ahh... What do we do?"

     "Just... ignore it."

     And they tried, but every time Laura got near to kiss Danny, the cat would scratch and hurt Danny somehow.

     "Can we just cuddle and watch bad sci-fi?" Laura suggested in a very sad tone. "Your head is bleeding..."

     "Okay..." Danny surrender.

     Laura put on a random movie, and came to bed with Danny and the cat. At least it let Danny held her, so she could enjoy the embrace of the soft, warm body beside her.

     At some point, around the middle of the movie, when they were both distracted, Laura turned and kissed Danny's jaw. Danny smiled and turned to her.

     "Wait!" Laura whispered, remembering about the cat.. "I think he fell asleep."

     Danny open her eyes wide and stood as still as possible, while Laura managed to remove the feline from her head.

     "Quick! Throw it out the window!" Danny suggested whispering.

     "No! I'm gonna just put it on Carmilla's bed..." She carried the completely relaxed sleeping cat to the other side of the room.

     When she was lowering it, the cat open it's eyes and flapped it's bat wings, flying away from Laura's grip.

     "No! Get down, Mr. Lasagna!" She said angrily.

     "You little beast!" Danny captured the flying animal in the air and held it tight. "Open the window!" She yelled.

     Laura obeyed, watching the cat furiously fend Danny, who struggle all the way to toss the animal out, and close the window.

     "Is he okay?" Laura looked through the window.

     "Laura, it can fly! It will probably... build a nest somewhere..." Danny sat on the bed, exhausted.

     "Oh, sure, come here, let me look at your head..." She came closer and tried to pull the red hair away from the wounds.

     "Leave it... it's already dry..." Danny checked the new scratches on her hands and arms.

     "I'm so sorry... We should get you clean..." Laura held her hands, checking the scratches too.

     "It's okay... we'll have time to clean later..." Danny smiled, laid back and pulled Laura over her.

     "If you insist..." The blond leaned to kiss her.

     The door busted open and Carmilla came in, with some leafs on her hair.

     "Hey." The vampire stomped all the way to her bed, where she sat and started to clean off the leafs.

     Laura dropped over Danny's body. "Could you excuse us?" She turned to Carmilla.

     "No." Carmilla kicked off her boots and grabed a book to read.

     "It's okay..." Danny wasn't in the mood anymore. "We can do... that thing... another day." She got up.

     "Oh..." Laura made her agonizing face. "Fine."

     She opened the door for Danny and said goodbye with a quick kiss. Closed the door, and turned back. Carmilla wasn't there anymore. Just the cat, sleeping on her yellow pillow.

     "YOU B--"

 

FIN


	2. Cat-block ch2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sequence of chapter one 8D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... i just came home too watch episode 33 and now i have punched feelings. Now have the original notes from when i wrote the fic: Hey everyone! Since this fic got over 50 kudos (awesome!) and some people asked for more, here it is! Also by request (not JUST my personal taste) OT3! Carmilla, Laura and Danny are in a happy relationship! I had an experience with this kind of relationship and it was very nice, but I also wanna hear tips from you guys! If you feel like sharing something about relationships in general I would love to hear, I promise I won't tell anyone, it's just to inspire me. It's my first OT3 fic and I hope it's good! Thank you all for reading, critiques and comments are welcomed! Also thanks to @CarmillasPants for inspire a certain scene of the fic huhuhu...

 

     "I can't believe you did this!" she threw the yellow pillow at the vampire.

 

     "Relax, I was just..."

     "You hurt Danny!"

     "It was just a few scratches."

     "I'm calling her right now, and you are going to apologize." She flipped her cellphone open.

     "No... c'mon, stay with me!" She held Laura's hand, making a sad face.

     Laura gave up, putting the cellphone away.

     "You disrespected the rules. We had a deal. You agreed with this relationship too!"

     "Fine! I'm sorry, I won't do that again. I was just..." Carmilla kicked off her boots and laid on her bed, facing the wall.

     Laura squint her eyes.

     "You got jealous?"

     Carmilla shrugged. 

     "Talk to me." Laura kneel next to bed "If you are not happy with something you have to talk to me. Being mean to Danny will only make things worse." She explained calmly.

     Carmilla didn't move, so Laura got up to go to her own bed.

     "Stay with me!" Carmilla turned;

     "Okay, but you have to learn to respect my time with Danny." She turned back.

     "Okay, fine, I'll apologize to her tomorrow."

     "Good. I'm gonna change clothes. You should too, I hate when you sleep with those leather pants."

     "Whats wrong with them?"

     "They squeak."

     "They don't squeak!"

     "Then YOU squeak."

     Camilla crossed her arms. Laura left to the bathroom and came back ready to sleep. Carmilla was curled up on her bed.

     "Nooo... you are still wearing them! Take it off!"

     Carmilla didn't move. Laura hop on the bed, pulled a very confused Carmilla by the legs, undid her pants, and yanked them off.

     "What are you doing!?" Carmilla complained.

     "Ooh... fancy!" The tiny girl pointed at the vampire's underwear.

     "Oh, shut up!" Carmilla pulled the cover over her body.

     "Don't be mad!" Laura cried. "You want me to sleep in my bed?"

     "..."

     "..."

     "No." Grumpy Carmilla answered.

     Laura got under the covers and slid an arm around the vampire's waist, kissing her neck. Carmilla shifted, getting comfortable in Laura's hug. The blond enjoyed being there, the scent of Carmilla's hair, the touch of her silky skin... They have their ups and downs, but the overall is good. Danny and Carmilla had their differences and it's not the kind of thing that just disappear, but they were working it out. In their own time. At least they were being honest about their feelings and not trying to get in each others throat. It's something...

     Soon, the morning came. Laura woke up in Carmilla's arms, held against the vampire's chest. She didn't wanna leave. But she had classes to attend. So she carefully got up, and ready for class. Glanced Carmilla one last time, she wouldn't be up until noon; and left for class.

     In the middle of the hallway, she was grabbed by two strong arms that lifted her from the ground a little. And with a kiss on her head, Danny saluted her.

     "Morning, bae!" She put the girl down, and Laura turned to give her a kiss on the lips.

     "Morning!" she smiled "Oh my God, your head!" she touched Danny's forehead with concern. "Let me..."

     "I'm fine..."

     "No, no, come here." She was about to drag Danny to the nursery.

     "No, it's okay... I gotta hit the library now..."

     "Wait, about the cat last night..."

     "It was Carmilla, wasn't it?"

     "How do you know?"

     "It was kinda obvious... Didn't know she could do that, but the wings and... stuff..."

     "Ugh... She's sorry. She said she's sorry. It won't happen again."

     "It's okay. I really gotta go now. Come here."

     The tiny girl got close and won a little kiss. And then a big kiss. Before the bell ring, they were off to class. Laura was surprised about how cool Danny was over the ruined date night. That's so nice of her! Hehe... They were being really mature and that was awesome. Laura was very proud of them both.

***

     After class, Laura was walking through the campus, back to her dorm, when she heard a bark behind her. She turned around, and a little chouchou dog was sitting on the ground, looking at her, with it's head tilt to the side and little tongue sticking out.

     "Hm..." She kneel, and the dog came running into her lap. "You so cute!" And she pet it, and played with it, and got licked by it. She noticed a strange collar around it's neck. "A cute dog with jewelry..." She paused. Flipped the dog all over, examining it. "No wings, no extra tails, no horns... just a normal dog, aren't you?"

     The animal rolled on her lap, barking happily. Laura had never seem such happy animal! She put it down and made her way to the dorm. It followed her.

     "We weren't suppose to have pets here..."

     The dog scratched it's little paws on the door.

     "Okay... just a little." She opened the door. "Hey, Carmilla..."

     The vampire was just waking up. In Laura's sleeping clothes. "What's this?" She observed the dog coming in.

     "It's a chouchou puppy, are you wearing my clothes? The ones i just slept in?"

     "You toke off my pants I toke yours, they are comfy. And that's little too big to be a puppy, creampuff. What is it doing in our room?"

     "It followed me. Can it stay a little? Is so fluffy and cute..."

     "..."

     "... and it has jewelry! It probably have a owner, so it's clean..." She grabbed the dog and held it in front of the vampire.

     Carmilla got closer, analyzing the animal. It got agitated and started to try push the vampire away with it's paws.

     "It's Danny. This freaking dog is Danny." She concluded.

     "What?"

     The dog freed itself and jumped on lauras bed, hiding under the covers.

     "How the hell Danny...?" Laura was very confused.

     "I don't know but... smell it."

     Laura squint her eyes. "What?"

     "It... smells like Danny."

     Laura reached the dog. It completely relaxed in her hands giving up fighting. She held it closer and smelled the fur. "Yep. It's her shampoo. You are both unbelievable. Danny! Get back to your human body now!"

     The dog stared at her, breathing, it's tongue out...

     "You sure it's Danny?"

     Carmilla shrug.

     "That's silly, Danny would never..."

     "Try remove the jewelry, maybe it's something magical..." Carmilla  poured herself a glass of blood.

     Laura set the dog on her bed and unclasped it's collar. In a while a cloud of dark red smoke turned the dog into Danny.

     "You two... this is not okay." Laura said firmly.

     "Now we're even." Danny said to Carmilla.

     "Whatever." The vampire replied.

     "STOP!" Laura shouted. "You two stop right now! This is not a freaking competition. So knock it off." The other girls calmed down. "Carm. You apologize to Danny for ruining our night, right now."

     "I'm sorry." Carmilla got serious.

     "Danny, revenge is not the way to make things better. How the hell did you turn yourself into a dog!?"

     "I... found this in the library..." She pointed the collar in Laura's hand. "It's an artifact... I was going to use it to reveal the cat's true form, but when I toke it, after a while..."

     Another colored smoke cloud formed around Laura and... she disapeared!

     "What did you do!?" Carmilla panicked.

     "It wasn't me, the artifact..." Danny explained.

     They both looked around for Laura. On the ground where she was standing...

     "Oh my God she turned into a fish get some water!" Danny panicked.

     Carmilla run around the room, getting a bucket somewhere and filling it with water from the sink. Danny picked up fish-Laura and dropped it in the bucket.

     "She... she should be swimming... why she...?" Carmilla observed the fish floating on the water.

     Danny examined Laura-fish and noticed the absence of the collar. And a thin line coming out of the fish's mouth. "She's chocking on the colar! Help!"

     They both manage, in the most delicate way, to remove the collar from Laura's mouth. Danny threw the jewelry near the door, afraid it would turn her back into a dog if she held it for too long. Laura fish was very agitated for while, then started to swim more calmly.

     "I think she's fine now..." Danny concluded.

     "She better be." 

     The same smoke cloud returned Laura to her original form. She kicked away the bucket and laid on the floor, all wet, catching her breath. Danny kneel by her side, picking her up. Carmilla kneel in front of them, holding Laura's face.

     "Laura!" Danny was trying to keep her body up.

     "You okay, creampuff?" Carmilla examined her.

     "I'm fine--" She spit some water. "I'm fine... That was dangerous. And you better never do this again."

     Danny held her tight, laying against the bed frame, and Carmilla hugged her too, kinda falling over them both. Laura felt so comfortable... those moments were what she loved the most. The three of them, peaceful, she could sleep just like this.

     "Can we stay like this forever?" Laura asked, closing her eyes.

     Danny and Carmilla exchanged a look. A kind, friendly look. They were both there to make Laura happy, it was reason enough to make peace and cut off the jealousy.

     "I'm probably making you two wet..." Laura laugh.

     "You bet you are." Denny responded.

     Laura and Carmilla stared at her.

     "What? ... Oh..." She blushed.

     They laugh.

     "I should take a shower..." Laura looked at herself. "Do you two wanna... come?"

     Carmilla and Danny shared a look one more time. And nodded to a very happy Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... did you liked? let me know if you want chapter 3 (with or without smut) thank you for reading ^^


End file.
